


Token Of Affection

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [17]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, but albert is here to help, harry has some confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert is away on a case. Even though they don't get to see each other often, not being able to speak to him makes Harry miss him so much more than usual.





	Token Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> [24 June - 28 July 1991]

“Hey, hey! Where'd you get that?” Harry chided, rescuing Albert's shirt from the floor where Ess was kneading it. 

Albert had been in a rush to leave and must have forgotten it. Now it had acquired cat hair and the fabric had pull marks where small claws had tugged. Harry sighed. The best he could do was wash it. Hopefully the damage wasn't too noticeable. Harry put it in the laundry and forgot about it. 

At the end of the week, when he had the time, Harry set to doing his laundry and found Albert's shirt in his hands once more. He stared at it. He had forgotten. He hadn't spoken to Albert all week - he never had the chance to tell him. 

Harry didn't mind their largely separate lives - it worked well for them, they both needed their independence and space for their own commitments, but sometimes, just sometimes… Harry sighed. He missed him. Always a little, occasionally more and it hurt but he'd call Albert and hear his voice and it eased the pain. Sometimes Harry thought about what he had thought about throughout his life: a life _with_ someone. How did his past vision of his future work when applied to Albert? Living together, coming home from work and eating dinner together, sleeping beside each other each night, waking up there every morning and parting ways for work. 

Would they be compatible living together like that? Would they be able to - practically? Could Albert stand to live tripping over small animals or would Harry settle with not having any? It definitely wouldn't be a white picket fence set of circumstances but that suited Harry fine. He wanted it. However it may be. 

He brought the shirt to his face and inhaled. It still smelled of him. Nothing he could pinpoint or describe. No ‘notes of _this_ ’ or ‘hints of _that_ ’. Just Albert. He breathed deep. It set off an unexpected reaction. Harry tightened his grip. He missed him. The smell brought sensory memories to the forefront of his mind. How Albert's hair felt when he ran his hands through it. How the sweat would make it stick up at odd angles. His breath against his skin and when they were so close he could feel every hitch and every tiny movement of his body. 

He'd do it. In a few years he'd take early retirement. He didn't know what he'd do. He had time to think of that. He'd retire and he'd move to Seattle. He would. 

Harry was sat on the floor, surrounded by clothes, and decided Albert's shirt wasn't going in the wash. 

\-----

That night he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Loneliness was pressing down on him. He had tried to call Albert again without success - he was working a tough case and Harry wouldn't want to distract him anyway. He had left an awkward message asking if he was alright. Laying on his side was worse, thinking about how he would curl around Albert and match his breathing as they drifted to sleep. 

He retrieved the shirt from the wardrobe and returned to bed. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He had only intended to comfort himself to get to sleep easier but heat spread through his abdomen. He held the shirt against his chest and breathed deep. He sighed on his exhale.

He thought of all the things Albert could do to him if he were here. His breath hitched. Harry would spread himself out and Albert could do what he liked. Whatever he liked. All of it. 

He sat up to get the lube and the fabric brushed his cock. He groaned and rubbed against it, making himself gasp and thrust against it with more urgency. 

“Ah-”

But Albert… Albert always ensured comfort and made everything feel so good. He took his time. He was gentle. Harry stopped and slicked his hand, sliding his clean hand down his chest, over his stomach. What would he say? What would he whisper in his ear? That he liked what he saw? A promise to make him come? Harry moaned, grasping his cock. Albert's voice would be soft and deep and he'd tell him what he thought. What he thought of Harry writhing and moaning and calling his name. 

Harry's patience never extended to his abilities in the bedroom. Especially with Albert. He wanted him too much. He could manage if Albert was there, decorating him with slow kisses, but he wasn't and Harry increased his pace, moaning to an empty room. He buried his face in the shirt. 

“ _Albert!_ ”

He rolled over, holding it against himself. He nuzzled against the fabric and sighed. 

\-----

He grimaced when he got up in the morning. This would never happen with Albert. He'd freak out if he could see Harry now. He had intended to clean up but didn't anticipate falling straight to sleep, consequently he had made a mess. He showered, put his sheets in the laundry but couldn't bring himself to wash the shirt. 

The phone rang. 

“Sheriff Truman.”

“Oh, professional this morning. Well this is Agent Rosenfield, FBI, calling for personal reasons I'm afraid.”

“Albert!”

“That's the one.”

“Have you finished the case? Are you alright?”

“Hm, just endless paperwork to trawl through. I've been up all night. I just thought I'd call before I went to sleep, I'll probably be out for awhile and your heart might not cope another day with the strain of worrying.”

Harry didn't deny it. 

“Thank you.”

Albert sighed.

“You know I'll call you whenever I can-”

“I know,” Harry cut across him. He had to go to work, Albert had to sleep, there was so much to say. 

“Did I leave my shirt at yours? It's driving me nuts.”

“Uh, oh yeah, you did.”

“‘Oh yeah’? Why didn't you think to tell me? I assumed you would if you had it so thought it must be somewhere else.”

“I uh,” Harry's mind turned frantically. “Maybe I wanted you to come and get it.”

“For me to do that if have to _know_.”

\-----

Harry would visit Albert as soon as he was back from the case in the next few days. Albert couldn't give him a precise day but Harry was looking forward to it, anxiously awaiting his call. There was only one problem: Albert expected his shirt back. 

It wasn't so bad, he was sure he could wash it well enough, but it probably wouldn't be as pristine as before. He considered getting a professional cleaning service on it after he washed it but even if it could be returned exactly as it should be Harry might die if he saw Albert wearing it. 

He decided to buy a replacement. He checked the label for the brand, which he knew couldn't be purchased in Twin Peaks, and went through the phone book for stores that might sell it. It didn't take long for him to have success (he was lucky it was just a white shirt) but his heart almost seized up when the shop assistant gave him the price. He knew Albert had good taste but… it was a _shirt_ that, to him, looked like any other (although, admittedly, it _did_ feel nice. Very nice). Harry sighed. He didn't have the time to go and get it so had to pay even more for it to be delivered to him. 

He would never have used it in such a way if he knew how expensive it was. 

\-----

Albert called a few days later and Harry packed up to leave that evening. He hesitated. He _had_ said he was planning to be away for a day or two at the end of the week, so everyone at the station had fair warning. But… It wasn't any different to usual was it? They'd seen each other last month. Short visits once a month was the average amount of time they were able to spend together, so they hadn't been apart any longer than normal. The week of not being able to speak to Albert on the phone made it worse he supposed. Entertaining thoughts of _never_ being apart probably hadn't helped. 

Harry sighed and continued getting ready. He was just making the most of the free time he was able to get. It was practical. 

\-----

Albert opened the door to him and Harry restrained himself. He didn't want to seem too needy and Albert looked exhausted. Harry couldn't stop the smile that filled his face though. 

Albert stepped aside to allow him in with a lazy smile of his own. He seemed relieved and Harry was glad he had decided to arrive as soon as he could. He put his hands on Albert's shoulders and kissed his forehead. Any more than that and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Albert carried a faint scent of alcohol. Harry wet his lips and tried not to think about it. 

“I just thought I'd get as much time as possible, I hope you don't mind.”

“Of course I don't.” If Albert hadn't been so tired he'd have said it with more bite. He sighed. 

Albert turned from him to head to the living room but stopped and turned back to face him. He regarded Harry with a frown. 

“Make yourself a drink or something. I have to shower.”

Harry did as he was told, settling on the couch with his coffee, listening to one of Albert's records. Chet Baker. Harry found it calm and relaxing and hoped Albert would too. He closed his eyes and leant his head back as he waited. 

He was at risk of dozing off when he felt a kiss to his forehead. He turned quickly to look at Albert, forgetting he was still holding his coffee, and yelped in surprise as he spilt it. Thankfully it was tepid.

“It’s okay, it’s all on me. The couch looks fine.”

“I could wipe the couch clean. That,” he gestured to Harry’s everything, “needs to go in the laundry right now.”

“I’ll take it off but it doesn’t have to actually be washed _right now_ -”

Albert gave him a dissatisfied look.

“The stain will soak in Harry.”

“ _Okay_...” 

Albert seemed more relaxed now, and Harry left him to do as instructed. Harry removed his shirt and pants at the washing machine, threw them in and got it started.

“That was too quick. You didn’t even consider helping it out with stain remover.” Albert called to him from where he was laid out on the couch.

“You hate my clothes anyway. I don’t imagine if there’s slight discolouration you’ll think much differently to how you do already.”

Albert looked at him and snorted.

“It’s safe to say you won’t be starting any trends with that look.”

Harry looked down at himself. He hadn’t even thought about it. He was now in a t-shirt, underwear and socks. He looked back to Albert.

“Well I must have _something_ going for me…”

“Oh, many somethings,” Albert said, sitting up to give Harry space to join him. “But none of them are to do with what you wear.”

“None of them?” Harry sat and turned, pulling Albert close so he could lie against him.

“Practically none.”

“ _Yehaw_ ,” Harry murmured and Albert flicked him. 

Albert sighed and pushed against him slightly. “This is nice…”

“Mmm,” Harry agreed and kissed the top of Albert’s head.

Albert turned to kiss him. He tasted of mint and Harry realised all evidence of alcohol consumption had been erased. He squeezed Albert tighter.

He felt him drift to sleep, his breathing deepening - he would probably hear soft snores before long. Harry wished he could do this for Albert each day he returned from work, to help alleviate his stress. 

Albert made a small grunt and Harry smiled.

\-----

Albert didn't have to work the next day - a day to clear his mind of a closed case before starting the next. When he woke in the morning he turned suddenly to Harry as if he didn't expect him to be there. 

“Who else?” Harry said, nuzzling against him. 

“Don't even suggest that I would-”

“Albert. I didn't mean it like that.”

“Good,” Albert grumbled. 

Harry gave a sleepy sigh and ran his hand over Albert's back. He still seemed so tense. Harry sat up and Albert glanced up a him, looking somewhat put out, but Harry wasn't going anywhere. He rolled Albert onto his front and began to massage the rigidity from him. 

“Wait,” Albert said, sitting up and removing his t-shirt (Harry had taken him to bed in what he had been wearing the previous evening). “There.”

He didn't lay back down but remained with his back to Harry, who took it as a hint to start with the shoulders. Albert did this to him sometimes but it was more sensual. This was singularly focused and Harry had to be firm, but Albert didn't complain. He returned to lying on his front so Harry could continue down his back, occasionally huffing out an exhale as Harry pushed down on him. 

When Harry paused to relieve the ache in his hands, Albert turned to kiss him. 

“Why won't you kiss me?”

Harry did so.

“I mean why _haven't_ you been?”

Harry hesitated and Albert turned to face him completely. 

“I didn't want to be… too much.”

“Impossible.” Albert said sharply, then softened: “I could never have too much of you. Give me everything you've got.”

His hands were in Harry's hair and he was looking into his eyes with such intensity it made Harry's heart race faster. Harry threw himself against him, wrapping him in a bear hug and kissed him just how he wanted to when Albert had opened the door to him the night before. He didn't taste so great first thing in the morning but Harry didn't care. He didn't want to stop. Couldn't stop. He did when Albert groped his crotch through his pajama pants, burying his face against Albert's neck as he moaned. 

“Everything Harry. I mean it.”

Harry tugged the rest of their clothes off and pressed himself as close as possible, kissing across his face, unable to stop himself thrusting and moving against him. It would be embarrassing, acting like some kind of horny dog, but Albert had asked and now everything was just too much. All he had refrained from. All the things he wanted. He couldn't think. What did he want? Albert. Albert was the only thing. All he wanted. 

Harry released his hold to move back and took Albert's cock in his mouth. Albert swore at the suddenness of it and a hand latched onto Harry's hair. Harry took him deep. All of him. All he wanted. He growled around him and heard Albert's shaky moan. He teased Albert's ass, making him moan louder and Harry couldn't stop his own muffled and desperate whines. 

“Hah- ah- Harry- Stop.”

Harry growled again. He didn't want to. Why would Albert? He was enjoying it, the way he was gasping and moaning in this very moment was evidence enough. Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated by what he sometimes felt was his own fumbling progress in this area. He stopped. 

“What if I want you to come in my mouth?” Harry said in blunt offence and Albert whined through his teeth.

“Ah, Harry, hn, fuck. You can carry on you've just… gotta lie down. Lie down for me.”

Harry did so, feeling somewhat petulant. 

“On your side…”

Harry sighed, rolling over, and Albert moved to lie beside him, oriented in the opposite direction. Harry gasped as it dawned on him. 

“Albert- ah-”

“It's better this way right? Don’t… deny yourself.”

“I- I don't know for sure… But I bet it is. Ah- I want to.”

“Then let's find out.”

Albert licked up Harry’s shaft and Harry gasped again. It was different from this angle but good and- Harry keened as Albert wrapped his lips around him. He resumed where he left off, grunting and moaning around Albert’s cock, feeling Albert’s moans reverberate through him, making him moan more. An endlessly pleasurable cycle, although not for long. Albert squeezed Harry’s ass as he climaxed, doing just as Harry wished. Harry was still sucking and moaning until he came with a muffled noise.

Albert moved and his face came back into view. Harry pulled him down into a kiss and Albert settled against him.

“Verdict?”

“Yeah. I like it.”

A smile tugged at Albert’s lips.

“I do!”

“I know,” Albert kissed him again. “Did I hear you attempt to say my name?”

“... Maybe.” Harry sighed into Albert’s kisses and rolled so they were on their sides, face to face.

“Feel better now?” Albert asked.

“Mmm,” Harry confirmed. “Let’s stay here.”

“You say this but in 10 minutes you’ll be hungry.”

“Well, now you’ve made me think about it…”

Albert laughed and pulled Harry up.

“Let’s see if there’s anything edible here. I’m sure you’ll be able to find it.”

\-----

After a day of Albert being hardly able to move without Harry touching him, Albert had managed to escape his company and emerged from the bedroom neatened up, tie in position. 

“Where are you going?”

“ _We_ ,” Albert said, holding out Harry's suit that was kept in his apartment. “Don't fret, I'm not abandoning you, but until I restock the apartment you need a sizable amount of food I imagine.”

“I _am_ hungry…”

“I know.”

“It’s not my fault… I have a big appetite..” Harry murmured, leaning in. Albert snorted.

“When have I ever complained about that?” Albert kissed him and pushed the suit into his hands. “But come on get ready.”

Harry changed as quickly as he could, thoughts of fine dining on his mind, and returned to Albert.

“Here, I forgot to give you this,” Harry said, handing him the replacement shirt. Harry had scrunched it up and run it through the wash three times so it didn’t look so new. Albert took it from him, shook it out and frowned.

“I’m not thanking you for this, you forgot about it and look at these creases-” he looked at Harry and tutted, setting the shirt down. He fussed and redid Harry’s tie, tucked his shirt in more neatly and smoothed down his hair (which Harry knew had done nothing to it, it had just been an excuse for Albert to touch it). Alberts hands returned to the suit and lingered there.

“Good job I’ve not gained any weight huh? Still good?”

Albert ran his hands over him.

“Of course,” he said with a kiss.

“You’re gonna order all my food right? Don’t embarrass me.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to do anything but eat, and you can do that just fine.”

Harry realised as they left that Albert was being so _careful_ with him. There hadn’t been one affectionate insult since he’d arrived and he kept providing small reassurances. Harry kissed him and hoped his own mood would improve further. Albert was definitely helping there.

\-----

As they ate Albert snorted and Harry glanced up before realising he was reacting to something a woman at their neighbouring table had said. Harry hadn't heard it, he was too focused on his food and didn't care to listen to the conversation of others. Whatever had been said must have been good because Albert couldn't seem to let it go, shaking his head with a small smile he turned and said something in French. Something smart and funny as the woman burst into laughter. 

It was a nice laugh, delicate and warm. She was pretty too, lots of dark wavy hair and equally dark eyes sparkling with intelligence and mischief. The man she was with was entirely unimpressed with the interruption and no doubt just had his evening upstaged by the offhand comment of a stranger. Albert turned back as if nothing had happened and Harry supposed it hadn't been anything to worry about - he'd only said a handful of words to her - but then why did he suddenly feel so alienated? It was distracting, she kept glancing over for the rest of their meal - Albert had no idea, he had his back to her. 

“Harry?” Albert asked in concern. “Don't you want this?”

Harry took Albert's dessert and tried to focus his attention on that instead despite the creeping self consciousness. He felt Albert's foot against his own. Harry looked up to find Albert's gaze locked on him, trying to identify what was wrong. Harry smiled but it didn't seem to reassure him. Harry suddenly felt guilty that he probably hadn't been the best company - it was Albert's day off and he'd made a nice gesture and Harry was spoiling it for reasons he didn't entirely understand. 

“I'm sorry. I'm not really with it.”

“That's alright,” Albert said gently. 

As they left the woman bid them goodnight and offered them to stay for a drink. Harry was appalled at his own urge to shoot her down so rudely but thankfully Albert got there first, declining much more tactfully.

As they journeyed home Harry couldn’t get it out of his mind. She must have been in her 30s. Professional. Career-driven. Bright, sharp and conversational. Effortlessly confident in manner, speech and movement. He had only seen her for the duration of their meal but in comparison he felt like… a potato. Dull and bland and ordinary. He sighed and gazed absently out of the window as Albert drove home.

Once they were inside the apartment, Albert led him by the hand to the bedroom, laying on the bed and getting Harry to join him. He pushed Harry’s head down onto his chest, and remained like that, fingers weaving through his hair. It was something he did when Harry was depressed. Was that it? _Was_ he depressed? Harry couldn’t tell but appreciated the position anyway. 

“Is there anything specifically wrong?” Albert murmured.

“I don’t think so…” There was no question Albert loved him, Harry knew that, and that was all he needed wasn’t it? He leant up on his elbows. “Albert,” he said with more clarity than he’d felt all week.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” For the food, for how he paid attention to how Harry was feeling, even if he didn’t know himself. For his love and care. Albert kissed him.

“Any time.”

Harry felt he ought to give something in return.

“Albert.”

“Talkative today huh?” Albert smiled.

“Will you touch me?” Harry sighed as Albert did so, running his hands under his shirt.

“Do you have any requests?”

“Finger me.”

“Or a demand, I can do that too,” Albert chuckled. “I could never refuse you.”

“You can help me out of this too then, if you would be so kind.”

As Harry unthreaded his tie, Albert unbuckled his belt. It was much faster with them both working on it and Harry kicked it all to the floor when he was free of it. Albert looked as if he was going to protest the treatment of the suit but Harry distracted him by working on his shirt buttons. He pulled the tie over Albert’s head and pushed the shirt and jacket from his shoulders. Albert stood to relieve himself of the rest of it and joined Harry once more, pressing against him as they kissed.

“Like this?” Albert murmured in his ear, teasing his ass.

“Ah- yeah- yeah like that.”

Albert retrieved the lube, slicked his fingers and Harry rested a leg against his shoulder. Albert pushed the first finger in and Harry groaned. It had been some time since Albert had done this to him - Harry had been learning and working on his own technique - but he preferred it this way.

“Ah- Albert- it’s so much… so much better when you do it…”

“And I could say the same to you,” it made Harry moan and push against his touch. “Let me know when it gets _even better_...”

Harry whined and Albert continued to work so… methodically, being as gentle as he could. He brushed against his prostate and Harry yelped.

“Muh- much better- even better-”

Albert huffed a laugh and kissed him. Despite how good it felt, it wasn’t giving Albert anything. Harry pushed him back with his foot.

“You want me to stop?”

“Yeah.”

Albert pulled out and Harry immediately pushed him down onto his back, kissing him and then grabbing a condom. He tore it open and sheathed Albert’s cock before straddling his lap.

“Harry-” Albert gripped onto his hips and his eyes fluttered closed as Harry lowered himself down.

Harry waited a moment once he was in position and Albert looked at him again. He started to move. He could feel him. As if Albert was part of him. 

“Uh-” Harry was overwhelmed, and not entirely sure what by. All he knew was that he loved him, wanted them to have as much time together as possible. He wanted everything he could get. “Ah- _Ah!_ ”

“Harry- Harry- shh,” Albert stroked his sides making him keen. “It’s alright-”

Harry tipped his head back and moaned, pawing at Albert’s chest.

“Ha- Harry- ah-”

Harry cried out and looked back at him as Albert grasped his cock, pumping as he thrust up into him. Albert looked so disheveled and desperate it made Harry moan again. He didn’t stop moaning.

“Albert! Albert!”

As Harry came all of his worries and strange feelings vanished from his mind. Just an all-consuming bliss. And Albert, who sat up to hold him close as he groaned out his own climax. Harry held onto him and placed sloppy kisses across his cheek.

Harry sighed pleasantly and blotted out all thoughts that he would have to leave the next day.

\-----

Things had got out of hand. ‘Things’ being a delicate term, in this instance, for ‘finances’. Harry's phone bills were a problem but it didn't matter so much if he kept it in mind - he didn't often spend money on things for himself - but then costs mounted up. He had spoken to Albert almost everyday since he finished that case, brought the shirt, Ess had a suspected case of poisoning so he had to fork out for tests to be done and treatment to be prescribed. A sheriff of a small town like Twin Peaks didn't earn much. 

His phone got cut off. 

It was awful and embarrassing but he only had a week and a half until the end of the month. Then he could set things right. He could talk to Albert a few times at the station. 

That didn't work out so well when Albert decided to murmur all the things he wanted to do in his ear. Harry was responsible, he called him after everyone had left the station but he wasn't going to start this _here_. 

Harry told him where he was and evaded the question as to why he was working so late. Albert asked him to call when he got home and that he would wait. Harry had to tell him not to. 

\-----

After a week Albert turned up on is doorstep. Harry wanted to drag him inside and hold him tight but Albert had a grave expression and the worry smothered his excitement. 

“We have to talk,” he said, blunt and terse, as he strolled inside, walking right past him. 

They stood awkwardly in the living room. Albert wasn't looking at him. 

“Albert-”

“Listen. Didn't I say I'd call you whenever I could? I have _work_ that will sometimes impede my doing so. If you have a problem I expect you to tell me. We're adults. I won't be treated this way.”

“What did I do?” Harry said, hurt by the implication and Albert bristled. 

“Don't play dumb with me. The few times I've been able to speak to you, you make excuses and hang up. I have to come down to this cesspit to have a conversation with you. I don't understand you,” Albert bit out in frustration. “This isn't even my fucking shirt. If you don't want to speak to me I'd rather you told me that.”

“Albert. I always want to talk-”

Albert snorted. 

“Then why am I being shut out?”

Harry grabbed hold of him, burying his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. 

“You're not. I wouldn't. _Albert_ \- Albert I love you.”

Albert sighed.

“Then please, for the sake of my sanity, _explain_.”

Albert moved away from him to give him a level stare. Harry looked at the floor and shifted awkwardly. 

“ _Harry_.”

“My phone got cut off,” Harry frowned at his feet. “I just had to wait 3 more days…”

“... You couldn't afford to pay the bill?”

Harry didn't say anything to that. 

“I'm sorry that you thought that way. It was just frustrating to speak to you but not how I would want to. I was just waiting…”

Albert's hand was in his hair and Harry looked at him again. 

“Why didn't you just tell me?”

“It's embarrassing.”

“I'll pay it. It's for my benefit too.”

“Albert you can't. You pay your own bill.”

“I have more money than I know what to do with. I have no indulgences to drain it away or the time to go out and spend it. I'll pay it,” he studied Harry's face. “Okay. _Half_. I'll pay half and you have to accept that.”

“Alright.”

“And you have to tell me when you're struggling Harry.”

“... Okay.”

Albert kissed him briefly but Harry held onto him and responded with more fervor. 

“I missed you. I missed talking to you.”

Albert's expression softened. 

“You need to answer this other mystery,” Albert said tugging at his own shirtsleeve. 

Harry could feel his face heating up. 

“I wanted to keep it. It smelled like you.”

“Harry,” Albert sighed. “You could have told me that too. You shouldn't have spent the money replacing it. I don't imagine it smells like me anymore. We can trade it for another.”

“Um…” It was really very sweet but… “You can't… You can't have it back.”

Harry could see it click in Albert's mind and he put a hand against his forehead to hide his face. 

“ _Harry…_ have you been using my shirt in _untoward ways_?”

“Uh- I didn't mean to. But it made me think of you. I- I-”

Albert put him out of his misery and kissed him. 

“I _missed_ you. Albert-”

“I missed you too,” Albert breathed in his ear. Harry gripped him tight. Albert pulled back suddenly and frowned at him. “Wait. Are you saying… my shirt is unsalvageable? Ugh, _Harry_ , are you telling me you've been regularly jerking off with it and _not washing it_?”

“Albert!” Harry whined in embarrassment. “It's not- it's not like that.”

“What is it like then? What have you been _doing_?” Harry glared at him in defiance. “You can't tell me? Perhaps you can show me…” Albert leaned in once more. 

“Albert…” Harry grumbled, unable to lean away. 

Albert kissed him and stood back. He put his hands either side of Harry's face and looked him in the eye. 

“You missed me hm?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to celebrate my return?”

“Yeah. Albert...”

“You have an idea of how to do so?”

Harry pulled away quickly. Yes. He knew exactly what to do. He began frantically unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it off and throwing it to the floor. He pulled off his undershirt immediately after. Albert put his hands on Harry's hips. 

“Woah there. Let's go somewhere more appropriate…”

Albert guided him as he stumbled backwards, continuing to undress. They got to the bedroom and Harry removed what was left. He laid back on the bed, completely exposed, and looked at Albert. He had roughly loosened his tie and Harry squirmed a little under the intensity of his gaze. 

“Do what you want. Everything you want. All of it.”

Albert was on the bed leaning over him, the fabric of his suit brushing across Harry's skin. Harry shuddered. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Albert breathed and kissed his cheek. 

Harry held onto him and allowed Albert to do as he wished. Which was apparently to give Harry endless gentle kisses. Harry wouldn't complain about that. He sighed, leaning into Albert's touch. Albert gradually laid down beside him and Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

“Not as active as you were imagining huh?” Albert said, voice dulled from exhaustion. 

“I think this is just fine,” Harry murmured tightening his hold. He _would_ do anything and everything Albert desired, current activities included. 

Harry listened to Albert's breathing. His soft sighs. Felt the beat of his pulse. Ran his hand over his hair. 

“I'm sorry I worried you,” Harry said softly. “You should never doubt how I feel.”

“I know,” Albert sighed. “But even if you love me it might not _work_ with the distance involved.”

“Well I do. And it does,” Harry gazed into his eyes with the utmost seriousness. 

“You should undress me then. Unless you've developed some kind of fabric fetish.”

“Only when you're not here,” Harry said, sliding his hands under Albert's shirt. “This is much better.”

“So you do have a fetish?”

“No!”

Albert laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Harry began to undress him, kissing across the skin he revealed. He kept glancing at Albert in case he had further directions but when none were forthcoming Harry continued. When Albert's chest was bare Harry worked on his belt, kissing above his hip. He glanced up. 

“Harry. I want you to do what you're doing. Continue. Believe me, I'll tell you if I want something.”

Harry undressed him all the way in the same manner and sat back to await a request. 

“Don't stop…” Albert breathed. 

Harry realised, as Albert kneaded his hands in his hair and sighed under Harry's attentions, that Albert really _had_ been worried. That Harry was pushing him away. That this would end. Harry moved back up to kiss him, wedging his arms under Albert's back to hold him tight against his chest. Albert gasped in his ear. 

“Albert… I'm here…”

“I know… We're in your house…”

“Albert I love you…”

Albert only held him tighter. 

“Harry. Don't stop.”

Harry went back to his previous task but kissed up Albert's cock when he reached it. Albert groaned and shifted closer so Harry gave him slow, broad licks up his shaft. Albert gasped, pulling at Harry's hair slightly. 

“Hah- Harry. Stop.”

Harry looked up immediately. 

“Come here…”

Harry moved closer, straddling his lap, and Albert sat up and held his face to look at him. 

“Get the lube.”

Harry fished in the drawer and handed it to him. Albert slicked his hand more than necessary.

“Give me your hand.” Harry did so. “Your other hand.”

Albert used his lubricated hand to thread their fingers together and kissed him. His other hand wove into Harry's hair. Albert released Harry's hand when they parted and stroked his cock instead. Harry gasped, holding onto Albert's shoulder with his dry hand. 

“Touch me.”

Harry didn't need telling twice. He grasped Albert's cock and pressed his body as close as he could. Their hands found one another again, threading together, rubbing against each other. Albert pushed Harry back slightly to look at him. He moaned. 

“I can see it… In your eyes… I can always see it… Like this… How much you love me…”

“I do. I do. Ah- Albert. I do love you. So much. I can see it. See it too. In you. Albert!”

“Harry… Come for me… I want y-”

“ _ALBERT!_ ” Harry tipped his head back as he came, yelling at the ceiling how much he loved him in a single word.

Albert tightened his grip and shuddered as he came too with a moan that was somewhat drowned out in Harry's cry. Harry nuzzled against him and stroked his back. He pushed Albert to lie down and cleaned them up. He laid beside him when he was finished, arm across Albert's chest. Albert had his eyes closed so Harry followed suit, resting his head against him. He was lulled by the rise and fall of Albert's chest. 

“Mm, you say it's because of your phone but… you were frosty when you visited me. Your phone was fine then - I called you that morning.” Albert was clearly still bothered by recent events. 

Harry frowned at the returning memory. He could almost forget his insecurities when Albert was here with him like this. 

“I thought we agreed you need to communicate better. Maybe I wasn't explicit enough. You need to tell me Harry.”

“When we went out,” Harry began cautiously, “there was a woman and-”

“Harry. Are you fucking kidding me. Please tell me you weren't _jealous_? Why would I ever be interested?”

“No… It just. Made me think. She was beautiful,” Albert rolled his eyes, “and funny and _smart_. Albert you're so… You're such an achiever. Look at everything you've done in your life. You're still so young… You have such ambition.”

“What's your point?”

“Well… Look at me. I'm six years older than you and I rarely leave this town, let alone the state. All I've done with my life was what was expected of me, following on from my father. I never really thought I'd even be sheriff. I always thought Frank would stay here and I'd be his deputy. Even Frank had the ambition to move out of here and start a family… I'm not sure anyone would understand why you're with me-”

“Okay this is painful. _Harry_ ,” Albert implored, turning Harry's head so he could look into his eyes. “Tell me that _you_ understand.”

He did. At least he thought he did. He didn't know what to think. Harry took too long to respond and Albert looked hurt. 

“I expected you to at least get the obvious part: because I love you. Shouldn't that be reason enough? And honestly Harry, screw what anyone else might think. You don't care do you? I certainly don't - you know that. Besides, all of this is conjecture - you don't _know_ what anyone else thinks. 

You don't need to have done more with your life. You shouldn't feel inadequate. At all. You've been an asset to your community - more than they deserve in my opinion. I could expand on that, considerably, but the bottom line is that you wouldn't be who you are now without the life you've led. 

I love _you_. This man who's led this life. You think I'd prefer someone more like myself? Besides the fact there is, of course, no one like me, can you _imagine_? We'd be at each other's throats. I can't even entertain the idea. It's awful. You are… like an oasis for me Harry. Calm and quiet but sturdy and immovable at the same time. I don't know what I'd do without it now. I need it. I need _you_.”

“I love you Albert,” Albert kissed him. “I know you do too. After all this time. I should, I just…”

“You're afraid.”

Harry blinked at him. Afraid?

“Of losing something that has become so important. It's natural. It does lead to insecurities if you dwell on it too much. It's why, and I'll say it again: you have to _talk_ to me. Don't look so dumbfounded, you think I haven't considered how irritable and rude I am? How anyone could stand it? But,” Albert ran a hand through Harry's hair, “you don't have to worry, you shouldn't ever worry about it.”

“Albert…” Harry sighed as he held him tight. 

“Just enjoy it,” Albert said before kissing him, deep and slow. 

“Mm, it's much better that way,” Harry returned his kiss. “You can be irritable and rude but… I love you anyway.”

Harry could feel his own grin, big and stupid, and Albert snorted. 

“Thanks.”

“So you shouldn't worry either.”

\-----

When Albert had to leave the next evening Harry rushed out to his car. Albert rolled down the window. 

“Don't forget this!” Harry said, throwing a shirt at him. 

“I left it deliberately you idiot.”

“Oh,” Harry could feel the colour rising in his face. Albert smirked. 

“I will want it back though so try and have _some_ restraint.” Albert passed it back to him. “Come here.”

Harry leant down and Albert kissed him one last time. 

“I'll call you when I get home.”

Harry nodded and waved to him as he drove away, until Albert stuck his hand out of the window before he turned out of sight, as always. Harry smiled to himself. They wouldn't doubt one another again. He felt confident of that.


End file.
